Problem: $\dfrac{5}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{6}$ is $\dfrac{6}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{6} = \dfrac{5}{3} \times \dfrac{6}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{3} \times \dfrac{6}{7}} = \dfrac{5 \times 6}{3 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{3} \times \dfrac{6}{7}} = \dfrac{30}{21} $